¿Me ayudarás?
by Kirigakure
Summary: Era fácil decirlo cuando desconocías los sentimientos de la otra persona.


**Hola. Hace dos años que empecé la historia y hoy finalmente me decidí a terminar el primer capítulo y publicarlo. La verdad no sé si continuar o dejarlo así. Agradecería sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

¿Me ayudarás? - sus preciosos ojos azules brillaron con la esperanza de que aquel chico que mantenía sus pálidas manos en sus bronceadas caderas, aceptará su petición.

Quería decir que no, realmente quería hacerlo pero odiaba la idea de que aquél rostro lleno de ilusión se transformara en uno de tristeza. Sus manos se aferraron más a su cuerpo, como deseando que no se escapara y asintió débilmente. Naruto emitió un chillido de alegría y las manos que habían estado descansando en los hombros de Sasuke pasaron a recorrer su rostro para acto seguido colocar un tierno beso en sus finos labios que obviamente fue devuelto.

De un salto se levantó del regazo del azabache y como un torbellino se dirigió a su armario para comenzar a buscar un atuendo que lograra conquistar a su nuevo prospecto. Optó por unos pantalones de mezclilla negros algo pegados, una playera de un chillón color naranja - por la cual Sasuke rodó los ojos, preguntándose si el rubio tendría playeras de algún otro color - y una chaqueta negra. Cuando ya estuvo vestido, se plantó frente al Uchiha y dio una coqueta vuelta, formulando una muda pregunta con sus acciones.

\- Nada mal - esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa ladina y se levantó de la cama. - ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Me veo bien, Naruto? - señaló su cuerpo con ambas manos, enfatizando sus palabras.

El aludido tragó sonoramente, admirando como su pantalón de vestir negro se ceñía sobre esas trabajadas piernas y como su camisa blanca la cual tenía remangada hasta los codos le quitaba un poco lo formal y le hacía lucir realmente sexy. - Si no fueras mi mejor amigo, te violaba aquí mismo. -

\- Idiota - revolvió sus rubios cabellos mientras soltaba una risa floja y se apartó divertido cuando el otro comenzó a quejarse diciendo cuanto había batallado para peinarse -

_[...]_

La música retumbaba en su pecho, mezclándose con los latidos de su corazón. El rubio tomó la mano de su sexy acompañante y con gracia pasó por entre la gente hasta llegar a una de las mesas más alejadas. Habían ido decenas de veces a ese lugar ya que Jiraiya, un viejo pervertido que era casi como su abuelo, era el dueño.

Rápidamente un chico pelirrojo con un serio problema con el delineador se les acercó, traía consigo una pequeña libretita y una pluma. Sonrío cálidamente al ver a su hiperactivo amigo y alzó un poco la voz para hacerle un comentario sobre lo lindo que se veía. Un carraspeo cortó el agradable ambiente que se iba formando entre aquellos dos, lo que hizo que voltearan a ver al dueño de aquel sonido. Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron y si las miradas matasen...

\- Una limonada mineral para mí y una naranjada natural para él, por favor. - Ninguno de los dos tomaba, es una pequeña promesa que se habían hecho ambos desde que la madre de Naruto, Kushina, había fallecido a causa de un conductor ebrio. Gaara se marchó con el pedido, no sin antes haberle dado un sonoro beso en la mejilla al rubiecito y haber intentado asesinar a su acompañante nuevamente con la mirada.

\- Ya quédate quieto - ordenó el pelinegro al verle removerse inquieto en su asiento, intentando ubicar a alguien entre toda la multitud.

\- Pero Sasuke, ¿y si no viene? - hizo un puchero que al contrario se le antojo adorable y tuvo que controlarse para no lanzársele encima.

\- Vendrá, es un Uchiha y nosotros sabemos cumplir nuestras promesas. Además, no es como si hubieran elegido una hora, idiota. - pellizcó con saña las mejillas del chico y por el rabillo del ojo notó como Gaara se acercaba con sus bebidas.

En cuanto las bebidas de ambos se acabaron, Naruto se levantó y tomó las manos de su acompañante, incitándolo a levantarse también. Lentamente comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el centro de la pista y Sasuke, a pesar de que se notaba el descontento en su rostro, no se pudo negar ante tal callada invitación. No era del tipo de música que prefería, pero eso no significaba que no supiera moverse siguiendo el ritmo. Podías ver a parejas de todo tipo en cada rincón, por lo que dos hombres estuvieran bailando muy cerca del otro no era nada inusual.

Los críticos ojos de Sasuke viajaron por todo el edificio, buscando y maldiciendo a su "queridísimo" primo. Una parte de él estaba contenta por que aún no llegara pues, sabía que su momento a lado de su adorado rubio se acabaría y pasaría el resto de la noche amargado en una esquina. Pero sabía que, si no lo hacía, el chico se pondría demasiado triste y empezaría a preguntarse qué hizo mal.

Sus manos iban bajando lentamente por esa acanelada espalda y estaba a punto de llegar su esplendoroso trasero cuando unas manos incluso más pálidas que las propias lo detuvieron.

\- Uchiha - Se saludaron ambos con un perceptible tono de fastidio.

Sasuke alzó ligeramente sus brazos, mostrando las palmas, y se dio la vuelta lentamente en dirección a la mesa, no sin antes haber hecho contacto visual con su amigo para cerciorarse de que eso era lo que él quería.


End file.
